The present disclosure relates to computing systems, and, in particular, to retrieving information from a webpage.
Information is generally arranged on a webpage in a structured format, often in the form of a table. Visitors to the webpage may wish to collect the information on the webpage and export it to another application or format, such as a spreadsheet. The webpage may provide functionality to export the information thereon to another application or format for further processing, but if the webpage does not provide such functionality, it may be difficult for a visitor to obtain the information from the webpage. A copy-paste operation may be effective in collecting information in some instances, but oftentimes the copy-paste operation fails to work well.